


Teenage Lawbreakers

by ToastyHotPockets



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/F, law breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyHotPockets/pseuds/ToastyHotPockets
Summary: Everyone thinks we're just normal teens, but really, we're not, we're something much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the things here are made up. Brands, some characters, events, etc. This story is just to help me improve my writing (I could turn this into a series if you guys would like) so please send me any feedback and kudos if you enjoyed this fic.

 

I'm Jamie, I'm 17 years old, 5'11 and I'm not your average teen (that sounded really stupid). You see, I'm part of this group, we call ourselves 'The Teenage Lawbreakers'. The name explains everything. The group only consists of 4 people, three of us are 17 years old. Noah, the pickpocketer and scam artist of our group, is quite tall, standing at 6'2. He has tan skin and dark brown eyes. He's loud, rambunctious and exuberant. He has black hair with an undercut with the sides grown out. The top was grown out a bit longer. We're half siblings and we're quite different in personalities and style, but we look alike. Next is Natalya, 5'8, fair skin, green- hazel eyes and light, golden brown hair that usually pulled back into a ponytail. She was shy and quiet unless you are her friend or, well, she hates you. She was the brains of the group. I guess I was the illusionist of the group. I was always into magic and being in control of the environment. Then, have people be amazed by doing tricks that seem almost impossible. Sometimes I use smoke for my tricks but I use it mostly to distract police officers from the group’s actions.

The name 'The Teenage Lawbreakers' applied to all of us with one exception, our leader, Nick. He's a caucasian man in his mid-thirties. Short, curly light brown hair and blue eyes belonged to him and his philosophical mind. He was 6'6 and he is an intense person. He makes a lot of jokes but everything he says is sensible. Nick started the group because of his rough life. His wife was mugged and shot to death and his daughter, Emma, committed suicide because she was being bullied at school.  Noah, Natalya, and I were all friends of hers, her only friends actually. I was her closest friend since kindergarten. She was like a sister and Nick, a father.

The reason he started all of this is because of her death. The son of a bitch that started all of this was the son of a police officer, high up in the government. He and his friends should have been pleaded guilty but instead was declared innocent by the judge. We were all saddened and angry, but Nick took it the worst. So, he asked us, teenagers, who do parkour, to join him in this small group. It took some convincing, but now we're here and it's all that matters. Our obligation is to break every criminal law, excluding any sexual interaction and drug use (maybe in another lifetime). We've been breaking laws for over a year and we still haven't been arrested by the Las Vegas Police. Hell, they don't even know we're the ones committing these crimes. Okay, Nick might sound crazy for starting this group and us being crazier to join, but hey, it's who we are.  

Alright, here's the start of this [fucked up] story.

* * *

 

"Hey, Jamie!" I turned around and see a baseball coming my way. I put my hand up to catch the ball just before it hit my face.

"Noah, are you serious?" He walks up to me with a sheepish smile. I shake my head and sigh. "I'm not gonna ask why." We walk off the baseball field and past the stands. The walk back home was quiet, we both didn't feel like talking. The sky was still bright, it only being 5 o'clock.

"So, what law are we gonna break next?" He was looking ahead with an unreadable expression.

"I-" I paused not sure of what to say. "I don't know." He sighs

"I'm sorta tired of doing this."

"Just give it some time. Give Nick some time."

"It's been a whole fucking year!"

"Noah, we owe it to him. He didn't have to take us in and take care of us. Besides, it's not that easy to lose your family and have the government do you wrong. We have to expose them for not caring about the citizens and show how biased everything is. To show that their public enemy number one, we have to be the public enemy first. Man, that makes me sound like I'm obsessed with conspiracy theories and the Illuminati." Noah chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess." We climb over a fence as a shortcut to the apartment. I take out the key and open the door. The lights were off and nick was on the couch, sleeping.

"Hey Nick, wake up, we're home." He groans and opens his eyes. Nick sits up and rubs his eyes groggily.

"You guys better hurry up and get ready, I think you guys know the drill. Come down in 15 minutes."

"Alright." Noah just sighs. We go up the stairs, he goes to his bedroom while I go to mine. Actually, Natalya and I had to share a room and Noah and Nick had to share a room. This apartment was the only thing we could afford with all of us working jobs. Sometimes pickpocketing helped pay the rent. It's sad, but it's the truth. I entered the plain room. Natalya was on the top bunk, reading a book with a flashlight since the room was quite dark, despite the window letting in some sunlight. She was facing the wall, away from the railing. I put down my bag quietly and walked over to the bed. I jump up and hang onto the railing of the bunk.

"What book are you reading?" She drops her book and flashlight and sighs. She turns and faces me.

"Did you have to do that?" I smile at her.

"I just wanted to know what you were reading." She sighs once again and answers my question.

"Allegiant."

"Oh, I thought you read it already." She sits up, legs crossed.

"I did but I didn't pay attention to the smaller details because of how much I wanted to throw this book out the window."

"Oh, well, Nick wants us to get ready." She nods her head and I let go of the railing and drop to the floor. She downs from the top step of the ladder. I grab a red backpack I already packed with different disguises. Natalya grabs her backpack and waits patiently outside as I change out of my baseball uniform. I change into a red shirt, black shorts, a black hoodie vest and black Converse hightops. I push a black leather belt through the loops of the knee- high shorts and lock it. I jog over to her and we go down the stairs together. Noah was already with Nick, talking. Nick hears us coming down and turns to face us.

"Alright, here's the plan. We're gonna be mugging people. When I mean people, I mean at least 5." Nick, as I said before, is an intense guy. He can take it over the top because he puts in 110% into everything he does and cares about. "So, we go to Las Vegas, a few streets away from the Strip. We take people, go in an alleyway and I search them. You three will be look out." Before we can say anything, he tosses us handkerchiefs to tie around our faces. I got a black one, Noah got a white one, Natalya, a gray one, and Nick, a red one. Nick walked out of the apartment building with us trailing him. I was at the very back and the walk to the city was tedious. I couldn't help but notice that Natalya's head was hanging low.

"Hey, you okay?" She turns her head towards me but continues to walk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about everything."

"Why?" She walks slower and starts walking beside me.

"We've been breaking all these laws and nothing's happened to us yet. All of our actions are gonna bite us in the ass one day."

"I'm tired of being a delinquent too. Natalya, just do it for Nick."

"That's the only reason why I'm here."  We walked the rest of the way in silence.

"How about I play you your favorite song on guitar after this is all done, just before you go to sleep."

"You've got to be kidding. It's a Friday night, I stay up really late, like 4 in the morning, you know that. Besides, don't you go to sleep at like 10?" I just looked at her, in the eye with a serious expression. "Jamie, you don't have to do that. It's just a song anyways."

"What if I want to. I promised you that I would play you your favorite song 4 years ago and I still haven't done it. It would be a waste of practice. Especially when I had to compose the song myself." She looks me in the face completely.

"Can't you play it another day. I really don't want you to stay up just because of me."

"I'm done with procrastinating. Think about it, we can buy some snacks, watch your favorite shows, movies, videos, until we pass out. If that doesn't convince you, well, I just absolutely hate it whenever you're frowning." She blushes, smiles and turns her head away from me. She pulls the handkerchief over half of her face in an attempt to hide it.

We reach our destination and we got into the position Nick told us to be in. The alleyway is very open with a street that had a car pass by occasionally, a fence on the side where Nick is going to search people with. I was standing at a stop sign, Noah was a few yards away near an abandoned building. Natalya was at the area where I couldn't see. She was to scout for police officers at my blind side. We all had our handkerchiefs over half of our face and we waited for someone to rob. The sun was starting to set as I placed my bag down by the stop sign, deciding to get as comfortable since we were gonna be there for some time.

It took a while but we were able to mug 2 people. 2 guys were drunk and I was able to have them in a choke hold as Nick searched them for anything worth taking. We managed to get their wallets but that was it. There were knocked out so we had tossed them aside where nobody could see them. The sun was starting to set by the time we got our next victim. It was a blonde prostitute who was having a smoke. Noah walked up to her and covered her mouth so his hand would muffle her screams. I jogged over to help him, trying to stop her kicking, but she failed to flee. We brought her over to Nick and he searched her.

I went back to my position and waited. Nick took a little longer since the woman wouldn't stop kicking him. And to our luck, three police officers were walking by, he wasn't looking our way. Panicking, I jog over to Nick.

"Nick, the cops." I whisper-shouted. He turns his head and finds a place to hide the woman. I jog back to my position, trying to look casual. The officers saw Noah, Nick and me standing in the alleyway so one crosses the street over to us. I'm guessing that we looked really fucking suspicious.

"Hello, officer." He didn't respond. He walks closer to me.

"What are you guys doing here in the alley?"

"We're waiting for our ride back to the strip."

"Liar. Turn aroun-" I punch him in the face, blood flowing from his nose. I had him in a headlock, him squirming to escape.

"RUN!" I yell to the others. Noah picks up his bag, getting ready to flee and Nick does the same. Natalya may not have heard, she was still standing. "RUN NATALYA!" she turns her head and grabs her backpack. She runs this way, Noah, and Nick running with her. I push the cop down as his friends run across the road. I grab my bag and sprint for my dear life. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, catching up the group.

We weaved through crowds of people, the police in pursuit. We ran across streets, jumped over barriers, throwing things at the cops to slow them down. We managed to get to a superstore that was connected to a Target mega store. We ran through the entrance, going through the aisles and finally reaching the connection between the Target and Buyer's Bargain. Buyer's Bargain is basically a Costco but it's not a warehouse and they have smaller restaurants within them, yogurt, pizza, burgers, you name it. They have these gates that are similar to the ones used in subways and train stations. You have to have a membership card to get in and I'll tell you the place is massive. Think of an Ikea but bigger, more open and filled with grocery items.

The connection to the Buyer's Bargain had a little entryway where you could sit down. There were bathrooms and vending machines, that sort of thing. The group went jumped over the barriers but I went into one of the private bathrooms. I run in and close the door quietly and turn off the light. I put my ear to the door and listen for any signs the officers might be passing. About 30 seconds pass by until I hear somebody yell.

"I think they went that way!" It was followed by footsteps and then silence until the crowd started to talk, causing a commotion. I sighed and smiled, but a part of me was worried for the rest of the group. I set my bag down and take out the articles of clothing I could use. I change out of my outfit and put on a red baseball jersey, khaki shorts with my belt, tan Timberland boots, and a maroon hoodie. In addition, I put on a snapback backward and some thick framed glasses. I kept my shoulder length dark brown hair in a ponytail. What scared is that I couldn't do anything to the scar on my right eyebrow.

I exited the bathroom with my backpack and took the nearest open seat. I put my backpack under the seat and hoped that the cops don't walk by me. The little connection had many people in it. There was a change in scenery from the warm red and white colors of Target to the cool white walls that were tinted from the blue lights. The ceiling of Buyer's Bargain was really high, the building could add 3 more floors. The low ceiling of Target was cut off into the high ceiling once it was over the barriers.

I was waiting patiently, overthinking. What could've happened to the others? Are they still being chased? We're they arrested? My thoughts were interrupted by the clicking sound of an elderly man's cane. No one would stand up so I gave up my seat.

"Take my seat, sir." He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Thank you, child. I don't think that I could've walked any longer." He sat down as I stood by the bathrooms with my backpack at my feet. It must've been like 10 minutes until I heard someone call my name.

"Jamie!" It was Noah. He too changed his clothes and had on his black thick framed glasses (must be a sibling thing). I walk over to the barriers and he throws me a card. I catch it and use it to get through to the market.

"Noah, where's the rest of the group?"

"We split up. Nick found me, but went ahead to find Natalya." I let out a sigh of relief.

"We should get out of here. Some cops must be roaming around here."

"Yeah." We walked through the aisles with caution. The place was packed. We walked pass the restaurants built in. Finally, we reached the gateway to exit onto the beginning of the Las Vegas Strip. There were long lines just to get out and even longer lines at the cashiers. We reached the gate and he put the card on the sensor, opening up the barrier and he walks through. I look to see if any of the security was watching. None. I run through the open barrier and make it to the other side just before it closes. I go back to walking casually we go through a separate exit from the rest. The other people went down a ramp to the parking,  but we went down a set of stairs to a Chinese restaurant. Once we were at the level of the Chinese restaurant, we walked down 20 stairs to the entrance.

Pushing through the glass doors, we sit down by the building. It was already night time. The lights of the hotels were visible and the music was audible from where we were sitting.

"Noah?" He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Did we just escape?"

"I think so." There was a moment of silence. We both laugh at the same time, unable to accept that we were almost brought to juvie and Nick, to jail. "Holy shit."

"I know." We both look at each other and go in for a hug. "Fuck. The first time we were caught by the police."

"It's hard to believe." My phone starts to ring. Natalya. I pick up.

"Natalya, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you guys? I'm with Nick, by the way."

"Noah and I are at the front of Chinese restaurant connected to the Buyer's Bargain."

"Alright, I'll see you guys there."

"Bye." I look at Noah and he speaks.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, are they okay?"

"Oh, yeah they are. They're heading our way." He smiles.

"This is gonna be one heck of a story to tell."

"It sure is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! All feedback is much appreciated. If there are any confusions, just comment down below and I'll answer them. Please leave kudos if you liked the fic, it inspires me to write more.


End file.
